


The favor

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Don't read if you are part of the CR cast or crew, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: Caleb and Molly, leaning on a tree,F-U-C-K-I-N-G





	The favor

Caleb tried to concentrate on the other sensations he was feeling. The cold night air –they were away from the bonfire they had built in their encampment– biting on his exposed skin, how it clawed at the inside of his throat when he breathed in, and made rivulets of frozen mist when he breathed out. The rough bark against his back, scraping roughly at his nape (had it been wise, really, to discard his scarf?) and providing a solid obstacle, insurmountable, hard against his spine, stopping any possible retreat. How his woolen coat–

Molly did something with his tongue and all distractions flew out of the window.

He was going to come too soon, embarrassingly soon. No concentrating on the night chill would prevent that. It had been over a literal decade since he had been in an even remotely sexual situation.

Caleb looked down again.

It was a vision: Molly on his knees, hair unruly and out of place, with his mouth engulfing Caleb’s cock at an even rhythm. Did he even have a gag reflex? Caleb’s gold was on no. And the fucker was staring right at his face. If his lips weren’t otherwise occupied, they would surely be smirking.

Molly let the cock fall from his lips and nuzzled at it instead, kissing his balls obscenely. “You can grab my horns.” He winked. “I know you want to.”

Did he? Caleb didn’t have enough of a linear thought pattern to want anything at this point. But the suggestion cut off his air supply for a few seconds. He swallowed thickly, nodded, and reached with his trembling hands. He managed to get a good hold of the horns without disturbing any of the hanging jewelry, and received an encouraging smile in response. Molly licked his cock from root to tip and then engulfed it again, with even more enthusiasm.

With unusual daring, Caleb planted his feet more firmly on the ground and gave a minuscule, experimental thrust. Molly let out a delighted, if surprised, noise, so Caleb did it again. Molly raised a hand to grab Caleb’s hip for balance, and relaxed his throat fully. Caleb thrust in and out, shallowly at first and gaining depth when he saw Molly could take him without issue.

He abandoned all thoughts of making this last. Molly’s lips were reaching the root at every thrust, and he was swallowing around his cock. The heat was driving him to frenzy.

“I’m close…” he managed to breathe out.

Molly just squeezed his hip, and winked at him again. Caleb noticed then that Molly’s other hand was down his own trousers, rubbing at himself, and that was all he needed to push him over the edge.

“Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly…” he chanted, even after his climax ended.

Molly had swallowed it all.

Caleb pulled him up from his horns and kissed him dirtily. Molly’s lips were soft and used and tasted of come. Molly was draped over him; he had trapped one of Caleb’s legs between his own and was grinding down, rubbing himself against it.

_That won’t do_, Caleb thought. “I can return the favor, uh, if you want.”

Molly nodded frantically. “Please.” It was a needy whine. He hadn’t seemed that affected by their activities until this moment.

They exchanged positions, with Molly now leaning on the tree and Caleb kissing down his neck and his exposed chest; undoing Molly’s pants as he kneeled. He lowered them and was surprised to see Molly’s folds almost glistening with slick, so wet he was almost dripping. He wanted to put his mouth to them straightaway, but he restrained himself. Instead he kissed his thighs, over his mound and around it, and caressed the inside of his legs until they trembled. He bit his thigh and got a whimper in response.

Finally he made his way kissing to Molly’s mound and finally, finally to his lips. Molly’s hand found its way to Caleb’s head and pushed him as close as he could. Caleb didn’t take the bait. He licked around his labia, torturously slow, and applying more pressure as he went along. He dipped his tongue into his opening, and then went up until he found his clit. He started sucking gently, carefully, and brought up his right hand to push one finger into Molly.

Both of Molly’s hands were in Caleb’s hair now, pulling at his hair and pushing him closer. “More.” He panted. “Please, Caleb, I need more.”

He obliged, and put another finger in, dipping both in and out, and curving them to find a spot that made Molly utter a curse in infernal. In retaliation, Molly slithered his tail towards Caleb’s spent cock, still hanging out of his breeches, and started caressing it up and down, curling around it, applying delicious pressure. It started perking back up almost immediately.

But Caleb didn’t let himself be distracted. He stayed concentrated on what made Molly react, what made him moan involuntarily, directing his tongue and his fingers to drive him utterly insane. He continued kissing, licking and sucking until his lips were almost numb and Molly had lost all coherence.

Suddenly Molly tensed up, trapping Caleb’s head between his thighs, and yelled his orgasm so loud that he was probably heard a mile away. He collapsed down, sliding down the tree until he was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily.

“Satisfied?” asked Caleb, a bit too smug.

Molly laughed. “Not even close, darling,” and practically tackled him to the ground.

He maneuvered Caleb into lying down and planted his knees at either side of his hips, somehow getting rid of his trousers in the process. He kissed him avidly while rubbing his cunt over his shaft with little thrusting motions. Caleb, already at half-mast from the tail’s ministrations, was fully hard in seconds.

“Do you want to fuck me, Mr. Caleb?” Molly whispered in his ear. “Or we can just stay like this.” He grinded down. “Both are fine with me.”

Caleb cleared his throat. “Please.” He hugged his body closer.

“Please what?” Molly tsk’d. “Use your words, dear.”

Caleb groaned in frustration. “Please for the love of everything that’s holy, let me fuck you!”

Molly gave him one last scorching kiss and sat up. “That’s more like it.” He guided Caleb’s cock inside himself.

Thankfully, now that the edge had been taken off, Caleb didn’t feel like he was going to cum in the next thirty seconds, even though he could say with the utmost certainty that he had never felt this good in his life. Molly bent back down to kiss him and to thread their fingers together, trapping both of his hands against the ground.

They moved together, panting, moaning, writhing. Molly bit Caleb’s neck so many times that he was sure that in the morning it would be a deeper purple than the tiefling’s skin. Caleb didn’t care. He might have, if he wasn’t completely out of his mind with pleasure, and besides, what are scarves for? He was lost in the movements of the person above him and his own.

Molly came again, freeing Caleb’s hands and racking his nails down his chest as he sat up, hard enough to draw blood. He came back down to lap it up after a second or two, never stopping the movement of his hips.

“Sorry for that.” Molly chuckled, but he seemed genuinely contrite.

“No worries.” Caleb rasped out. “It will heal.” Truth be told, the pain felt more thrilling than anything else, a nice and bitter counterpoint to the near-blinding pleasure he was experiencing.

Molly’s apologetic smile turned feral. “Would you like me to do it again?”

“No, I’m…” his hips stuttered. “I…” He couldn’t continue, but Molly understood.

“Maybe another time.”

Caleb nodded, dazed. His hands reached to grab Molly’s hips and he started thrusting up with more vigor. Molly allowed him to set the pace, but also started rubbing his own clit almost savagely, determined to come one more time while still impaled on Caleb’s cock.

“Maybe another time I’ll fuck you instead.”Molly commented between pants. It dragged a strangled whimper out of Caleb. “Oh, you’d like _that_?”

It didn’t take long. Soon Molly was coming again with a scream, clamping up on Caleb and causing him to orgasm as well. He collapsed, mildly exhausted, on top of Caleb.

Caleb was catching his breath. He took his hands off the death-grip they had had on Molly’s hips, and used them to caress his back up and down soothingly.

Molly kissed him again, languidly, sated at last.

Caleb bit his lip. “I hope we didn’t bother the others.”

Molly laughed softly. “Fjord is going to have nightmares about my screams.”

“Jester’s going to have questions.”

“Did you dooo eeeet?” Molly imitated their blue friend, causing them both to break into giggles.

He got up and started searching for his discarded clothes, offering a hand to Caleb to help him up once he had readjusted his trousers. He stole one last, lingering kiss, and they started their way back. 


End file.
